Point Break
by AggieWhoop14
Summary: If Finnick Odair had to pinpoint the most important moment in his life, it wouldn't be when he was reaped for the Hunger Games or when President Snow first asked him to "kindly lend his body to the people of the Capitol". No, he knew what it was. It was the moment he first laid eyes on her. It was over then and he didn't even know it. (Finnick/OC)


**A/N. I do not own Finnick Odair or the Hunger Games. Those are owned by the very talented Suzanne Collins. I do own my original characters and the plot line.**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I do plan to continue with it, so thank you for giving it a chance. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is welcome :) - AggieWhoop14**

If Finnick Odair had to pinpoint the most important moment in his life, it wouldn't be when he was reaped for the Hunger Games or when President Snow first asked him to "kindly lend his body to the people of the Capitol". No, those were too obvious.

They held no depth.

Those were answers he would give to Cesaer Flickerman during an interview. They were lies, and in his heart he knew the real answer. The facade was hard to drop though. The cocky act of the Golden Boy of the Capital was a hard one to let go of. The act that had him always smirking and flirting and making sensual advancements towards women. It was what was expected of him. It was simple.

But he didn't want simple. He never wanted simple. It was such a bland life to live. Attempt to sleep, eat, sleep with his clients, smirk, make the Capital love him, and then repeat the process. He could have done it and lived with himself though he would have felt disgusted for the rest of his life at what he had become, but he could have lived that life.

Until she snuck up on him.

That's all it came down to. She was everything. She was what he lived for, breathed for even. But how was he supposed to know that at twelve years old? How was he supposed to know that years from that one moment he was to be so deep in love with her that it would prove to be dangerous?

That was the moment. The moment he knew he would eventually have to admit that changed his life forever.

"Finnick? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He continued to knot the rope in his hand. Twist here, twist there, knot. He was safe or as safe as he could be in a revolution, but that didn't keep him from thinking twice over his words before he answered.

He felt Katniss start to get off the edge of his bed and suddenly it became urgent that he told someone. Anyone.

"I was twelve."

Katniss turned around slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly in confusion. Finnick chuckled softly before he set the rope aside and gestured for her to take a seat again. "You wanted to know the most important moment in my life, yes?"

Finnick watched her eagerly hoping she hadn't changed her mind and he would be forced to put the memories back under lock and key. He needed this. So few knew their story, and who better to know than the Girl on Fire. She nodded encouragingly, somehow sensing his need to let out the truth.

"I was twelve when it happened. The most important moment in my life, I mean. It was the beginning of summer, and my life changed though I didn't know it yet."

 _12 Years Earlier: District 4, Panem_

School had just ended and the sun was particularly punishing that day as it shone over the district. The only relief came from the soft ocean breeze that swept across every now and then. Finnick walked slowly toward the school gate to exit. He was in no rush to get home because there would be nobody there waiting on him. Both of his parents had been on the last fishing convoy that had left the district and they would not be returning for at least four days.

So he continued slowly, watching as his peers ran about in excitement, their white uniform shirts becoming transparent with sweat. Nobody seemed to care though because most everybody would head to the beach to relax off the week of school and training that the district found necessary for its children to endure in order to prepare for the Hunger Games.

Finnick turned around slightly at the sound of his name. He squinted into the sunlight brushing his bronze hair out of his eyes as he turned to find who had called out. Slowly he was able to make out a slim figure with a mop of dark brown hair jogging towards him, who Finnick could identify as Clay Mason.

Clay Mason was a very persistent boy, Finnick would give him that. Perhaps that's why they became close friends. Finnick had known of him from a very early age. Clay was very loud, but he was kind and had quite a unique sense of humor. At the beginning of the school year, Clay and Finnick had been assigned seats next to each other in school and it had only taken a few hours before the boys clicked.

Since then, they had been attached at the hip. It had been a surprise to everyone how close they had become, but Finnick never questioned it. What was meant to happen, would happen.

"Hey dude. Glad I could catch you before you left!" Clay caught up with ease due to his long scrawny legs. " Your parents are out of town, yeah?"

Finnick's head snapped up to look at his friend as he spoke about his parents. He leaned in closer before he hissed, " How did you know that? We didn't tell anybody." Despite Finnick's attempt at intimidating the boy into sharing his sources with him, Clay remained calm as his dark blue eyes shone with amusement.

"Man, you should really stick to the famous Odair charm, Intimidation isn't really your forte." Clay paused before he continued with a small grin on his face, " Or get your growth spurt, and then maybe that would have been scary. Besides, you know I'm good at figuring things out, man.

"It's good to know secrets, Finn. They give you the upper hand. You know their secrets, you win the game. Simple as that." Clay ran a hand through his hair, before placing his palm onto Finnick's chest to stop him. "Remember that, alright?"

Finnick nodded, and despite himself he tucked away the advice for future reference. "Was there a reason you decided to come bother me, or did you just want to rub your almighty secrets in my face?" He couldn't help the smirk that made it's way on to his lips.

Just as Clay had been about to answer a small group of girls skirted past them shoving slightly into his friend. Clay stumbled forward, and only came to a stop when Finnick took a hold of his upper arm. Finnick turned to the girls to ask for an apology, but he quickly stopped when he noticed that the girls were already looking at him.

They were glancing at him while they whispered amongst themselves. They began to giggle, and Finnick couldn't help the fear that ran down his spine. What was this? Did he have something in his teeth? He could feel his cheeks heating up, and it wasn't because of the heat that the sun was emitting. Suddenly the group of girls, shoved forward a petite blond girl, all the while whispering 'come on, go on Caly.'

She was pretty, Finnick would admit that, but that didn't stop him from feeling extremely cornered. He couldn't help but feel like he should have walked faster to get home because if he had he most likely wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

The girl, Caly, hesitantly made her way towards Finnick. It was only then that he noticed that he was still gripping onto Clay's arm like a life line. He quickly let go, and looked at his friend with wide eyes. Clay looked back at him, a small amused grin spreading across his face, and to Finnick's horror gestured that he would wait for him by the gate. As he watched Clay retreat to the school exit gate, Finnick could see his body shake with laughter, and he groaned softly as he realized he was left to deal with this all by himself.

So much for best friends.

Finnick turned his attention back to Caly. She had finally reached him. She stood directly in front of him looking upwards through her lashes. Her eyes were a soft mossy green, and her smile was delicate. Everything about her was pleasant, but still the sick feeling in his stomach would not go away.

"Hi Finnick" She twirled her curly blond hair between her fingers, and she released a soft

giggle. Then it was silent. Finnick just stared at her with wide eyes. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know how to respond to this type of interaction. Sure, he had tons of girls come up to him in the halls and make flirtatious comments at him, but he had never liked it. He didn't like the attention, what did he need it for? But at least the comments shot in passing he could deal with. Never in his life had he felt so cornered. There was no one to help him take the attention off of himself, and Caly had brought an audience to make sure she wasn't dissed. It was smart of her, and he was scared.

"Um, hi. Caly, right?" He finally stumbled out an answer. It came out more as a squeak, but he applauded himself on even answering. He knew, by now, his cheeks would be an embarrassing shade of red despite his tanned skin.

To his complete surprise, she giggled again placing her hand on his bicep, "You are _so_ cute, when you're nervous. Well you're just really cute." That's all it took and he was lost once again. He didn't know what to say and he could feel a knot begin to build in his throat.

His hand crept up to the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but glance at Clay by the gate. Clay was leaning against the fence, clutching at his stomach as he laughed. Finnick could almost hear him from where he stood. Finnick took it as a challenge. He would be the one laughing at the end of this.

He could feel the flirtatious smirk come slowly to his face. The blush faded from his cheeks as a rush of determination and confidence swept through his body. He ran his hands through his curling bronze hair before grasping Caly's hand which was still placed on his upper arm.

"Well how could I not be nervous when there is such a beauty before me?" Finnick almost snorted at his words. They were beyond cheesy, but he continued with the act anyway. He brought her petite hand upwards until he was able to bring his lips to brush against her knuckles softly, his sea green eyes never leaving hers.

The blood rushed to her cheeks, and that was when he knew he had won. He didn't know what had come over him, but if it shut Clay up then he was okay with it. Finnick knew that this sudden rush of adrenaline would not last long and he would soon return to a stuttering mess if he didn't make his escape quickly. So he withdrew casually from her hand, and made sure to keep the smirk plastered to his face. "I'm afraid, Caly, that I can not stay. It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl. Have a nice day." For extra effect, Finnick threw a wink at the blushing girl. He nearly added that they should do it again sometime, but Finnick did not wish to repeat the incident.

As he walked away, he heard the group of girls that Caly had brought with her begin to squeal. The noise was almost enough to make him sprint towards Clay, but he knew he had to keep cool if he wanted to have save any scrap of dignity he had left.

Clay was still leaning against the fence, but a shocked expression had replaced his previously amused one. "I will never understand how you do it man."

Finnick couldn't help himself when he answered, "Secrets, man. They give you the upper hand, you know?" Clay narrowed his eyes before punching Finnick lightly in the shoulder.

" You're a jerk," They finally exited the school grounds, "It's that damn Odair charm, I'm telling you. Could you imagine what would happen if you would actually try to get girls?" Finnick rolled his eyes at Clay.

"I don't like-"

"You don't like the attention. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just saying." Finnick chuckled. It truly amazed him how well the two of them knew each other despite the short amount of time that they had been friends. Clay suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Crap, I forgot, I was supposed to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight, you know, so you don't have to feed yourself?"

Finnick hesitated, "It's okay, I would hate to impose."

"Okay, it was supposed to be a question, but I'm not really giving you a choice. You're having dinner with us tonight." Finnick opened his mouth to object, but Clay started talking before he could even begin, " Besides my mom has been buggin' me about meeting you. You would actually be doing me a favor by coming over."

Finnick stared at Clay for a few more seconds before slowly nodding his head in agreement.

"Great! Come by my place around sunset, yeah?" Clay paused before adding, "Don't dress up too fancy, alright? It's just us… Just family."

Finnick couldn't help but smile at Clay's words. "Yeah alright. I'll be there."

"See you then, man." Clay threw a small wave over his shoulder as he started walking off towards the south end of the beach where a row of houses were located.

After Clay left, Finnick no longer wanted to go home. There was nothing for him to do except wait out the hours before dinner at the Mason household and he refused to spend it sitting in his home.

He started walking towards the beach. He could already feel his muscles relaxing as the ocean came into sight. The breeze, the waves, the mist, it all felt like home. It was the closest to his parents that he could get at the moment, and he felt as if he couldn't get there fast enough.

A small glimmer in the corner of eye caused Finnick to stop in his tracks. He backed up slowly, gravel crunching beneath his shoes. He finally came to a stop as he discovered the source of his distraction.

In front of him, stood the infamous gate to the Victor's Village. The gates were swung wide open almost beckoning him to come forward. The houses that lay beyond the gate were grand with high arches, narrow pillars, and large glass windows. Each mansion was unique. They differed in color, design, and Finnick was sure that they differed in interior as well.

He had always been fascinated by the Village. It was so beautiful, but it held so much darkness. The grandiose of it seemed like it was purposely trying to disguise all that the Victor's had to suffer through just to reside in one of the mansions.

Finnick's father always used to bring him to Victor's Village. They would sit by the gates and Finnick's father would tell stories of heroes and damsels in distress. Each time his father would talk about a castle, he would point to one of the Victor houses and Finnick would imagine the hero scaling the walls to save his princess.

They never went past the gates though. They had always just admired from a distance. Finnick's mother had forbidden his father to take him past. She believed that if Finnick was to pass the gates of the Village he would be sealing his fate to become a tribute in the Hunger Games. His father would always laugh and make jokes about her "silly superstitions", but they still never passed.

Finnick had always heard that the beaches beyond Victor's Village were the most beautiful in District Four. His curiosity began to itch. Then he found himself taking slow, hesitant steps toward the gate. He grew closer, closer, closer. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't find the will. The pull towards the village was much too strong. Before he knew it, he stood directly under the gate. He had never been this close to crossing over, one more step and there would be no turning back.

So he took the step.

The mansions lay in a semi circle around a beautiful granite fountain. In order to get to the beach he would have to walk around the mansion that stood directly in front of him. Instead he made his way to the house. In his opinion, it was the most beautiful of all the houses. It was a cream color with two large windows running from the bottom level to the top. There was a set of three steps that lead to a light wooden wrap around porch.

Finnick set his foot down on the first step. Just as he was about to begin climbing up, he heard footsteps begin to approach him from behind. He swung around swiftly, alert, and searching urgently for the intruder.

His eyes landed on a petite women with short gray hair before he realized that _he_ was the intruder. Her face, despite its obvious aging, was soft, kind, and strangely familiar. Finnick knew her from somewhere, where, he was not sure.

When she spoke, her voice was strained, almost like she had just recently lost her voice, "You like that house, do you?" She strolled closer to him as she waited for his response.

"Y-yes, ma'am. It's beautiful." Finnick stuttered. He realized that he was in a compromising position. The last thing he needed was to be arrested by the Peacekeepers while his parents were out at sea.

That would be a fantastic welcome home present.

The women smiled pleasantly as she reached out her small wrinkled hand to place on Finnick's shoulder, "You're not in trouble, my boy." She chuckled softly, "I have so few visitors here in Victor's Village, who would I be to turn them away?"

It finally clicked in Finnick's head why the women looked so familiar. She was sole surviving victor of District Four, she had stood on the stage every year at the reaping, but so few could actually claim that they had met her in person. Despite her kind persona, she was a ghost within the district.

"Mags." Finnick whispered her name so softly, he was surprised when she nodded to confirm his guess.

"Would you like to come to my house for some tea? It's been ages since I have had company." It was a question, but Finnick found it hard to refuse. She gave off a motherly warmth that Finnick couldn't help but radiate towards her. Besides, who was he to decline her offer? She had been nothing but kind to him.

His beach trip long forgotten, he found himself responding with a simple nod.

"Good, good, now come along, dear." Mags ushered him towards her home, which was the mansion closest to the gate. She placed her hand on his back and pushed him forward lightly. She hoovered by him, much like how he imagined a grandmother would. If he was being quite honest, he enjoyed it. It was different from his mother's gentle caress or his father's rough playfulness, but it was a good kind a different. He had not known the women for ten minutes and already he felt an attachment to her form.

When they entered Mags home, Finnick was blown away by the interior. It was much larger than he had ever imagined, and his decent sized two bedroom home was dwarfed in comparison. Mags ushered him to a tan arm chair that faced the immaculate marble fireplace. After she was sure he was comfortable, she disappeared into what Finnick assumed was the kitchen to brew the tea.

While Mags was gone, Finnick took the time to look around the living room. The room wasn't completely tidy, there were books strewn on the floor, a few pens lay on the table, and Mags tiny shoes lay at the front corner of the room, but it was cozy. A book shelf lined the left wall. It began at the top of the ceiling and ran to the floor. The shelves were nearly filled, but he couldn't help but notice some gaps. Finnick decided that the next book he came across, he would make sure to bring it here for Mags to enjoy.

The right wall was decorated with large detailed paintings. All of them were of the ocean. They captured the way that the light reflected off the waves and how the horizon looked like it continued on for eternity. Finnick could almost feel the sand beneath his toes and the breeze upon his cheeks as he stared at the paintings.

"My greatest work." Finnick jumped as Mags entered into the room again. " Pardon me, I didn't mean to scare you, dear boy."

Finnick took in a deep breath to gain control of his heart beat once again. "You painted these?"

Mags simply nodded in response.

"They are so real. I could almost believe I was there." Finnick's voice was laced with awe. The more he stared at them, the more realistic they became.

"Well, when you have a beautiful beach in your backyard and absolutely nothing to do, you discover hidden talents you never knew you had." Mags stared wistfully at the paintings as if she was reliving those moments. As she stared, Finnick realized that she must have been quite beautiful when she was younger. The way her eyes gleamed with a youthfulness that not all people her age possessed intrigued Finnick. How could such a youthfulness be mixed with the demons that were also present?

Before Finnick was able to find his answers, Mags snapped out of her daze and redirected her gaze towards the steaming tea kettle. As she tried to lift it, Finnick noticed a slight shake in her hands, and with out thinking he grasped her hand to help her steady it as she poured two cups. When they finished, Finnick grabbed the kettle from her and placed it gently on the coffee table.

Mags smiled softly at him, "Thank you, Finnick Odair."

Finnick stared up at her, his eyes wide with surprise, "H-how did you know my name?"

Mags laughed lightly as Finnick assessed her for the first time as a possible threat. He couldn't identify anything that would be a threat to him. Mags sat slowly into an arm chair that was placed opposite of him. Finnick tried to remain tense. He reminded himself of his father's warning, that anyone is capable of anything, but his efforts were futile. Mags petite, aging frame would not hold up in a fight for long, so his muscles relaxed and he waited patiently for her response.

"I have heard your name a lot lately. There are only a few who do not know your name." Mags looked at him with a soft smile before continuing, " For a boy who hates the spotlight, you sure do draw in a lot of attention."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's simple really. You have excelled in all you do. The few friends that I have, warned me to watch out for you in the future… as a volunteer." Mags pursed her lips together, " But speaking to you now, you don't seem the type to volunteer. You're curious, yes, but you don't have any intent on entering the games, do you?

"No ma'am. I don't." Finnick couldn't help the knot that began to build in his throat. Did she want him to volunteer?

"Good. I never understood what was so admirable about a volunteer who goes to the games for glory." There was silence as both Mags and Finnick took a draw from their tea cups, " I hear you're good with a trident?"

Finnick nodded sheepishly. Mags chuckled softly, "You don't need to be so embarrassed, dear. Besides the trident is a very challenging tool to conquer, and to have done it at such a young age is something to be proud of." Finnick couldn't help but glow at her words and the fact that he had gained her approval so easily. There was a pregnant pause before Mags grinned, " I hear you're quite popular with the ladies too, Mr. Odair. Is that right?"

Finnick almost chocked on the tea he had been swallowing. He smacked his chest as he tried to rid himself of his self induced cough. He couldn't help but notice Mags' quiet laughter at his sudden outburst.

"I'll take that as a yes." Amusement still rang in her voice, but non the less Finnick smiled.

"I get a little attention here and there."

"We'll see how long that modesty lasts when getting girls becomes more important, my dear boy." Finnick smirked slightly. He quite liked Mags. Despite her age, she still knew how to have a little bit of fun.

Finnick glanced out the window to see the sky begin to change colors from light blue to a soft purple. As the sun began to set, Finnick remembered his promise to Clay and began to figure out how he would leave with out offending the sweet women in front of him.

Fortunately, Mags had noticed his glance towards the window and stood up, "It's getting late, I'm sure your parents are beginning to get worried."

For some reason Finnick felt obligated to tell her about his plans, so he did. Mags simply smiled and commended his choice in friends before walking him to the door of her mansion.

Mags stopped him before he could step over the threshold. She placed both of her petite hands on his shoulders, and looked him square in the eyes. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Mags dragged him into a tight hug. For a few moments he didn't know how to react, so his arms remained limply by his sides, but, slowly, he moved them upwards to wrap around Mags small frame. She pulled away with a light smile gracing her lips, "You're a good boy, Finnick Odair."

Then she pushed him out the door. Finnick chuckled softly as he walked away. When he reached the last step of her porch, he remembered why he had entered Victor's Village in the first place. He quickly turned around to make sure that Mags was still by the door. She still stood there, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a small smile across her face.

"Mags, I have a question." Finnick stuck his hands in the pockets of his tan shorts.

"Yes dear?"

"Are the beaches behind Victor's Village the most beautiful in the district?" Finnick felt slightly childish asking, but he had to know especially now that he had gone against his parents' wishes by crossing the gate.

Mags chuckled at him, but she held an endearing look in her eyes as she answered, "Come back tomorrow and find out."

Finnick smiled. He couldn't help but feel like he had gained a friend in Mags. He knew he would be back tomorrow and the day after and he would continue to return until she told him that he was no longer welcome.

When he reached the gate, he looked over his shoulder at Mags, and gave a small wave before continuing on his way to dinner.

Finnick reached the Mason household a little later than he hoped. He got so caught up in the sunset that he forgot that he was supposed to be there _by_ sunset.

By the time he had gotten to the door, he had half a mind to turn back. They had probably started without him anyway. After all, he was the one that was late.

As he was about to turn around and head to his house, his stomach let out an anguished growl. Finnick groaned. He couldn't pass up the opportunity of a freshly cooked meal. Besides, he had nothing at home, except for maybe a stale loaf of seaweed bread. His father had left him a pouch of coins to buy food from the shops, but it was far past closing time. Weighing his options, Finnick finally decided to knock.

As his fist met the wooden door the first time, the door swung open. Clay stood before him, his dark brown hair brushed out. He wore a light blue button up shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. It was then that Finnick realized he had forgotten to go home to change. He was still in his school uniform, and his bronze hair was wind swept from his walk. He suddenly felt slightly embarrassed at his appearance.

Before he could apologize, Clay gripped him by his collar and pulled him through the doorway. "It's about time, Odair. Almost thought you weren't gonna show up!" Clay wasn't upset though. His playful smirk was ever present as he glanced over Finnick, "Good. I was scared you were gonna come in your reaping clothes."

Finnick had to laugh, "Why would I wear my only pair of slacks?"

"Who knows man? Would you have, if I didn't tell you not to dress up?" Finnick thought for a second and he realized that he very well might have.

His face must have shown his revelation because Clay started to chuckle. Slapping Finnick on the back Clay gestured for him to follow him into the dining room. As they entered, Clay's father was the first to greet Finnick. He stood up from the chair at the head of the table. He was remarkably tall with heavy set shoulders. Finnick felt immediately intimidated before the man let out a booming laugh. He stepped forward and grabbed onto Finnick's shoulder, "Welcome, my boy! We are glad you could make it!"

Finnick sighed in relief. They weren't angry about his tardiness, they were only interested in making him feel as at home as possible. Finnick thanked him for the invitation, and just as Mr. Mason was going to ask him to take a seat, the boys were joined by another.

Clay's mother was, well, she was very motherly. Upon seeing Finnick, she nearly dropped the tray of salmon she had been about to place on the table, her hazel eyes wide. As soon as the tray hit the table top she rushed forward with open arms. And for the second time that day, Finnick was enveloped in a warm hug. She clung tightly to him for a second before pulling back, "Oh my goodness, you must be starving!" She turned around to look at her husband, " How come nobody thought it would be important to tell me the poor boy was here?" Mr. Mason opened his mouth to answer, obvious amusement written on his face, but he was promptly interrupted by Clay's mother who raised her hand signaling for him to stop, " I don't want to hear it, Triton. Why don't you call down your daughter to meet our guest?" Mr. Mason looked over his wife's head at Finnick and shook his head in a joking manner. Finnick forced a cough to cover up his laughter.

Mrs. Mason huffed in annoyance at her husband, "She has been back there since she got home from school. Anyhow, let me finish bringing out the dishes." Finnick could tell where Clay had inherited his talkativeness.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Mason?" Clay's mother spun around, a fond smile etched on to her lips.

"How kind of you, Finnick, I would really appreciate it." She sent a sharp look at her husband and son, "That's what a real gentleman looks like." She then began to walk towards the kitchen without looking back to make sure Finnick was following her.

As Finnick started to walk behind her, he turned around and mouthed a soft 'sorry' over his shoulder. Both Clay and his father were grinning from ear to ear with amusement, and despite Triton's blonde hair, he could see the resemblance between the two.

As he entered into the kitchen via a swinging door, he heard Clay's father call loudly for his daughter, and then the door swung close. Finnick's nose was filled with the smell of buttered biscuits and cherry pie. He hadn't seen cherries in such a long time, they were considered a delicacy in their district.

"When I heard that Clay was bringing home the best friend he had been talking about for months, I figured, what better way to use up the rest of the cherries we had saved then by making a cherry pie." Finnick felt heat rise to his cheeks, it seemed like such a small gesture, but he knew how hard cherries were to get a hold of, it had been years since he last tasted one.

Before he could stop himself he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the women who had been nothing but kind to him since he had walked through the door.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Mason." Clay's mother laughed lightly as she smoothed her hand over Finnick's back. Realizing what he was doing, Finnick released her quickly, apologizing.

"There is no reason for you to apologize, Finnick. I want you to feel at home here because I can already tell you and Clay are going to be friends for a very long time." She looked down at Finnick as she pushed his bronze hair from his forehead, she then turned around and kindly handed him the buttered biscuits to take to the table. She grabbed the pie and began to walk towards the door. Just before she pushed the door open, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, " Oh and Finnick?"

"Yes, ma'am."

" You can call me Nahla. Mrs. Mason makes me sound so old." Finnick couldn't help but laugh. If she wanted to make him feel at home, she had done just that.

The first thing Finnick heard when he came into the dining room was Clay's yelp.

"Would you stop! Gosh, you're so annoying." Clay clutched his upper arm, his face was contorted with a mixture of anger and pain.

"I'm annoying? Maybe if you stop petting me like a dog, I would stop treating you like one." Finnick turned his attention to the source of the new voice.

It was a young girl with long wavy deep brown hair. In a certain light, Finnick could see hints of red low lights. She had a tan that matched his own, but she couldn't be any older than ten years old.

Finnick and Clay's mother made their presence known by placing the dishes onto the table. Everybody stared silently at the two of them.

Finally Nahla cleared her throat, causing Finnick to look in her direction. "Finnick this is my daughter, Dawn. Dawn, this is Finnick."

That was when Finnick got his first good look at her. She had a slightly round face, but that could easily be contributed to baby fat that had yet to fully go away. Finnick still suffered from that himself at twelve years old. Unlike Clay, Dawn looked far more like her mother. She had soft features, but what caught Finnick's attention the most were her eyes. In district four, green, blue, and hazel eyes were most common. It was rare for someone to possess dark brown eyes. Yet, Dawn stood before him staring back with the darkest brown eyes that he had ever seen. They were beautiful and different.

And he was staring and he probably looked like a creep. "Hello, nice to meet you, Dawn." His voice came out clear, and he reached his hand forward in greeting.

She reached her small hand out and grasped his in hers. She had a strong handshake for her age, but he liked it. She was different.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Finnick Odair." She smiled softly revealing small dimples on her cheeks. Finnick couldn't stop the smile that grew on his own face.

He drew his hand back from hers, and Finnick saw Nahla and her husband share a look out of the corner of his eyes, but he ignored it. He looked back at Dawn who had still been looking at him. The momentary peace was ruined as Clay saw what was for dessert, "Cherry pie? Man, oh, man, Finn you should come by here more often."

They entire room erupted in laughter.

" That was the moment?" Katniss asked curiously. Finnick nodded. He could understand her confusion, it seemed so harmless, all of it. But it was the most important moment in his life because without knowing, it had lead him to exactly where he is now.

In District Thirteen, waiting for the love of his life to return to him.

"She will be back soon. Gale is with her. It's just a recovery mission." Katniss tried to get Finnick to lighten up. She knew he worried, but there was no threat where Dawn was at, and she would return with in the next day. "Did you two become close after that? After that dinner?"

Finnick smiled slightly at the memory, but shook his head, "No we didn't. We became acquaintances. I would see her in the school hall and I would say hi. We could carry a decent conversation, but our relationship was completely innocent. We didn't see each other as anything more than friends through a common man, Clay." Looking back, Finnick saw that Dawn might as well have been wearing a sign that read 'Destined for Finnick Odair', but he was twelve, and she had been younger than that.

"Tell me more. How did it get to where you are now?"

Finnick chuckled at her, and he recalled the words Mags had told him the first day they had met, "Come back tomorrow and find out."

Katniss gave him a slightly annoyed look before slowly getting off his bed. She did not tell Finnick whether she would be back, she simply left.

But Finnick knew she would come back.

He had.


End file.
